Bud Buttons
'Bud Buttons the Clown '''is an official clown killer that is appearing in the Hallowteens as the playable. Origins Bud Buttons was born with Angel Man Syndrome. A genetic disorder that forces someone to be restless, very excitable, wave hands around, having a short attention span but most notably uncontrollable laughter and a permanent smile and thanks to this disorder he had a rough life growing up. He was picked on at school, his teachers would take advantage of his disorder and say “See this young man laughing at tragic events that have transpired recently? That’s what only bad people would do! Be like him and you’ll be bad too!” And that was partially true. He would laugh frequently at tragic events against his own will and those who don’t know Bud would think he is a harsh little boy and became disgusted with his “humor” So life growing up wasn’t pleasant for him. Being bullied by other pupils who know nothing about the trauma that Bud is going through and the teachers who took his disorder to their advantage on bullying. The pupils would call Bud the literal “Class Clown”. The teachers of course were fired once Bud told his parents of their true colors but Bud didn’t want to get back to school after that so he was homeschooled but sadly that didn’t last long as his family wasn’t around that often due to working many hours a day unless it’s the weekends and any teacher they hire to send over would leave frustrated due to the boys uncontrollable laughter even though they know it’s not his fault. So aside from being helped on during the weekends, Bud had to self-taught things himself but due to his short attention span he only self-taught himself things that he was only interested in. That was humor. From Prank to Stand-Up comedies Bud knows that these are the kind of people that make others laugh while they themselves laugh only at him. He was always laughed at and if he can make over people laugh then perhaps being a performer and a comedian is the only way to go with his life. As he grew into his late teens he attempted to approach several people and impress them with his skills and they would hire him on the spot but not before at first feeling uncomfortable around him due to how he looks and acts, some would even reject him because of this. Even when Bud is about to set foot on stage and begin his acts the audience wouldn’t laugh. Instead they would be disturbed by his smile and uncontrollable laughter leaving behind not laughter but awkward chuckles. Bud wasn’t blind, he may smile uncontrollably but he was sad on the inside and he knew that the audience wasn’t comfortable with seeing him. He gave up trying to hit the big leagues by being a comedian and tried to be a children’s entertainer such as at one point offered to be a clown for a young child’s birthday party but the children were scared and ran and the birthday boy even cried thus Bud was asked to leave by the angry parents, Bud was confused; growing up people made fun of him and laughed at him but now they feared him, they would move away from him. Why was it so different? He wondered aimlessly trying to find the answer until he went home. Suddenly in the middle of the night he got spooked by the famous “Boogeyman” Hayden Townsend who sneaked into Bud’s home and waited until the night to scare him and Bud of course was surprised by Hayden’s intrusion and the “boogeyman” left before Bud was able to call the police. He hated Hayden for scaring him that one time but at the same time his encounter with him made him grew a new set on inspiration…Hayden clearly scared him because he found it hilarious and somehow Bud felt like instead of making others laugh he should scare them instead. With his smiley face and uncontrollable laughter he knew exactly what to dress up as; a clown. People these days are terrified of them. In the middle of the night he would sneak out in a clown costume and make-up and walks the streets of BlackHallow and when people saw him they felt terror and fear and of course he laughed. Whether he did from his own will or from his disorder he felt happy, he enjoyed seeing people running in terror and he’s being doing this ever since which of course the news about him spread real fast. No one is safe in their houses at night just in case Hayden breaks in and nobody is save on the streets at night just in case they encounter Bud. Sure they don’t kill anybody but encountering them can still create nightmares and paranoia. Hayden didn’t like how some “copycat” was stealing his “thunder” on scaring people and on some nights tried to find Bud but the more he does that the less scares he does and the less people feel safe in their homes and Hayden thus was forced to go back and return to his “duties” but swears that he will find him on Halloween night. On Halloween Night Bud of course fit into the crowed quite well with the crowded people in costumes but still managed to scare people nonetheless, what he found funny was that anyone dressed as a clown was given the stink eye since people do not know if it’s either a fake or the real thing. Then the curse struck and while he technicaly is just a person wearing clown make-up. The make-up became a part of him and memories of learnign new tricks came to his mind. Discovering new tricks and inventions he himself was unable to do before including his cane being able to make so many weapons in one package and he was impressed with the possibilities he can pull off but of course when Wiseman announces the only way to get out is to kill each other and meet up with him face to face this made Bud smile more because he can now get to test his new toys on anyone he meets. He seeks out to take down Wiseman in order so he can escape and “Have a world tour of terror.” Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Clown. His moves were fun to do, i didn't want him to be like Joker from Injustice so i gave him some unique things of his own and i think they have worked! The same with finishers too. Movelist Special Moves * '''Acid Pie: '''Bud will throw a pie at the opponent’s face which not only sticks but leaves them stunned for a small period of time. Only works against grounded enemies. * '''Flower Spit: '''Bud will have the flower on his vest shoot out acid at the opponent, does decent damage. Even if it misses it creates a puddle of acid that stay there for a small period of time and it hurts the opponent if they step over it. * '''Cane Shot: '''Bud will aim his can and then suddenly fires a bullet from the end of it. Light has him aim the Cane straight at the ground which hits off the ground, medium aims straight and heavy is upwards at an angle. It comes out fast and reaches fullscreen. Pressing any attack button afterwards causes him to not only in that direction the button is originally assigned to but also shooting out a stream of flames that not only do more damage but it also stuns the opponent in place. * '''Hammer Time: '''Bud will suddenly have a rubber hammer appear on the end of his stick and swings it downwards which this overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again during this move causes him to swing it upwards instead which causes a launcher. But the player cannot do this move cancel in the air. * '''Cane Jab: '''Bud will jab his cane forward, does decent damage and causes a good hit stun but by itself is pretty worthless. However this move has follow-up attacks. **Light: Will fire off two bullets from the end of his cane that does great damage and causes a hard knockdown. **Medium: Will suddenly have an extend-o boxing glove come out of the end of his cane and has it launched forwards which causes a wall bounce. **Heavy: Will suddenly have a blade extend at the end of his cane to pierce through the opponent which leaves them in a crumple state. * '''Cane Dance: '''Bud will lean his cane out and spins it around to do damage to the opponent, does multiple hits and can be good put into combos but by itself it cannot be put into combos but this move does have follow-up attacks. ** Light: Will spin himself around to swing it horizontally which causes a hard knockdown. ** Medium: Will have it spin around more while letting out a stream of electricity from the end of his cane that stuns the opponent on contact. ** Heavy: Will suddenly have a hook come out at the end of his cane to hook the opponent and then lifts him/her up with his cane and then slams them onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce. * '''Acid Balloon: '''Bud will throw a “Water Balloon” that is actually filled with acid at the opponent, while it does decent damage if it hits the opponent but it also leaves behind the acid all over the opponent for a small period of time which drains away the opponents health. Even if the balloon misses it will leave behind a puddle of acid that also hurts the opponent if they step over it. Pressing Light again just before he throws the Acid Balloon instead has him bring out a balloon that floats in the air for a small period of time and will explode with acidic gas either from physical contact or a projectile from the opponent. It causes great stun if the opponent touches it before it pops. * '''Cotton Candy Trap: '''Bud will suddenly chuck a bit of Pink Cotton Candy on the ground, if the opponent walks over it will suddenly instantly grow into more Cotton Candy and wraps itself around the opponent and trapping them for a small period of time, allowing Bud to get in closer. Pressing Heavy again just before Bud brings out the bat instead has him create a giant balloon animal in the shape of a dragon that will suddenly breath a stream of fire at the ground which hits off the ground, hits overhead and if used on a standing opponent it will cause a crumple state. * '''Balloon Beast: '''Bud will suddenly make an animal balloon in the form of a bat and then have it fly at the opponent in which if it hits it’ll start biting the opponents face for a small period of time doing decent chip damage. Pressing Heavy again just before Bud brings out the bat instead has him create a giant balloon animal in the shape of a dragon that will suddenly breath a stream of fire at the ground which hits off the ground, hits overhead and if used on a standing opponent it will cause a crumple state. * '''Spring Jump: '''Bud will suddenly use the springs on his shoes to spring up into the sky and land on another part of the ground making this move technically a teleportation move. Light has him land on the left side of the screen, Medium in the middle and Heavy has him land on the right side of the screen. Terror Moves * '''Fireworks Factory: '''Bud will say “How about an early celebration of Guy Fawkes Night?” as he waves his cane around while firing out fireworks that explode all over the screen. Multiple button presses increase the damage. * '''Buzz-Kill: '''Bud will suddenly hold his hand out saying “Put it there pale!” while wearing a hand buzzer. If the opponent physically attacks him while he is like his the opponent will end up accidently pressing the hand buzzer which then shocks the opponent with actual electricity shocking the opponent doing multiple hits on contact before the buzzer explodes knocking both Bud and the opponent back but thankfully this part only damages the opponent. Nightmare Fuel * '''Clownin’ Around: '''Bud will laugh and then first has a sledgehammer appear on the end of his cane and then swings it upwards to hit the opponent’s groin, damaging that area and also ending them up into the sky. He’ll then have spinning buzzsaws come out of the end of his cane and waits for the opponent to fall in close to him and then he thrusts them into the falling opponent's chest, shredding through the ribs and bones. He’ll then take the cane out and then have the cane bring out a sledgehammer again and then smacks them onto the side of the face, breaking the skull and jaw. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Fun in Funeral: '''Bud will laugh suddenly have a pump appear on the end of his cane and then extends it out and then shoves it down the opponents throat. He’ll then take the rest of his cane and pumps it up and down and each time he does this the opponent gets pumped full of air and gets fatter and fatter until they eventually explode. Bud will then quickly have his Cane transform into an umbrella to have the opponents guts going all over him and he afterwards he uncovers himself and laughs maniacally. * '''Laughter in Slaughter: '''Bud will suddenly walk off screen and suddenly roles in a cannon and then look lights the fuse with his cane and then turns around covering his ears. The fuse then gets closer to the cannon and by the time it reaches to the end surprisingly the cannon didn’t fire. Bud will uncover his ears and looks in confusion as this wasn’t what he expected. Even the opponent looks confused. But will then sign the opponent to have the opponent come over and look at it and surprisingly the opponent does but then suddenly the cannonball finally fires soon as the opponent goes over to inspect it and splatters them to pieces. Bud does get surprised by the sudden fire but then sakes it off and laughs that he was able to kill the opponent after all. Arcade ''Bud Buttons/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Bud will walk in dancing with his cane laughing maniacally saying “Why hello there sady-pants!” he’ll then stop saying “Why don’t I help you turn that frown upside down?” before putting the cane onto the ground and holds it with both hands saying “You’ll be so entertained you’ll DIE LAUGHING! HAHAHAHA! Victory Pose Bud will look down onto the opponent saying “It looks like I beaten you to the PUNCHLIN! Hahahaha!” he’ll then look at the camera and takes a bow saying “That’s all folks!” Fun Facts * Man clowns have been poppoing up everywhere latley. Last year here in England and in America people dressed up in clown costumes started appearing like a creepy cult group while this year the new IT Remake came out bringing back the fear of what made the original so terrorfying and so it would be a no brainer to have a game like Hallowteens this year but not include a creepy clown character. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters